


All Week by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeplay, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of All Week by LaylahSummary: "What if I want you to wait?" Shinjiro asks. Aki's eyes are dilated, his cheeks flushed. "What if I asked you to not come until I said so?"





	All Week by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : All Week

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Persona 3

 **Character/Pairing** : Shinjiro/Akihiko

 **Rating** : explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : “What if I want you to wait?” Shinjiro asks. Aki’s eyes are dilated, his cheeks flushed. “What if I asked you to not come until I said so?”

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13760)

 **Length** 0:10:30

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/All%20Week%20by%20Laylah.mp3) 


End file.
